


Libre por fin

by KarenHikari



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siente los ataques de Inuyasha atravesarla, pero irónicamente el mensaje no es uno de ataque, sino algo completamente distinto. Es libre. Libre por fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libre por fin

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, este fue mi primer drabble original. Quise dedicárselo a Kanna porque su muerte me pareció tan... nostálgica, tan triste... como si tuviera un sabor agridulce...
> 
> Usualmente escribo 12 páginas, así que escribir 200 palabras fue un reto, pero me gustó mucho el resultado final. ¿Qué opinan?

Siente los ataques de Inuyasha atravesarla. Irónicamente, sentir cada herida, saber de ése vago dolor, observar cómo su cuerpo se cuartea y rompe como el cristal, es reparador. Reparador y liberador a un tiempo.

 

Ya está más bien inconsciente cuando empieza a escuchar una voz.

Es suave, alegre. Dice algo, pero Kanna sólo escucha murmullos ininteligibles. Pero la conoce, le consta. También está segura de que hay algo distinto en ella, aunque no sabe qué es.

Y entonces ella aparece.

Se encuentra sobre la pluma, igual que cuando vivía. No lleva el pelo recogido en el chongo de siempre, sino que éste vuela suelto. «Libre.» piensa Kanna «Libre por fin.»

El kimono, desbaratado anteriormente, luce en perfecta integridad, hermoso, como toda ella. Y sonríe. Con orgullo, con pasión, con cariño, sonríe.

«Has vuelto» acierta a decirle. Kagura ríe por respuesta. Sin malicia, sin odio, sólo alegría genuina.

«Claro que sí, Kanna» contesta, su sonrisa ensanchada. «Y esta vez no me voy sola», termina y le tiende la mano, casi diciendo "nos vamos".

Entonces lo entiende. Está muerta. Como Kagura, como Kikyo. Pero, aun así, está fuera del alcance de Naraku para siempre.

Es libre. Libre por fin.


End file.
